Ones of Legend
by socrazyimsane
Summary: As children Roxas and Axels's familes are killed by a mysterious group of people. That day they discovered their powers and after they meet they begin their journey to kill the man that killed their families. Warning:Yaoi, character death, I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters Warning yaoi, character death, violence, may be poorly written. Au fic.

Axel Feuer, the boy with wit and sarcasm, spiky red hair and emerald, was the boy to go to if you needed to laugh. But now he couldn't even smirk. His father had shoved him in a closet behind some clothes. With a kiss from his parents and a 'We love you' they were gone, and that would be the last time he would see his parents alive. All Axel did was stay quiet and hear the sounds of his parents death. The people he didn't see did not give mercy, they murdered them like it was eating food. Simply and they knew what to do. But Axel Feuer was not a coward. He may be a bit of a jerk, but he knew loyalty and he knew love. He also knew intense Hate. The Hate he felt, warmed his body, he felt strong, he felt powerful.

Soon the warmth of Hate mixed with the hellish feeling of Rage, now he was burning. His eyes got bleary, his body got filled with intense heat, and he began to stand up. He knew that when he stood up he would kill. He would not give mercy to the ones that gave no mercy. When he stood up he saw the flames around his body and at first he thought he was burning alive, that the people had set his house on fire, but realized that the fire did not burn and that it only surrounded his body, not burning anything else.

He opened the door and stepped put of the closet to be face to face with his first kill. Axel walked up to him and the fire around him burnt the man, leaving his screams to echo in Axels mind. He hoped the man died slowly. As he walked though his house, to the entrance where he knew that the other people where, he met one more person who got the same first as the first person. He could feel the peoples heat, he could also feel the emotions that they had. Each emotion gave off different heat signals.

He found the two final murderers standing over his parents dead body. One held a bloody knife, the other had a bloody hand but Axel sensed no cut on the person, the blood was from his parents. And in that second, the second that Axel knew how painfully and slowly they died he went berserk. His Flame reached higher and higher. Black markings surrounded his hands and he began to shoot out fire balls. They burnt the two murderers. But they didn't kill them instantly. All they did was burn.

That was how they died, from burns. He kept them alive for hours, burning them again and again in different intervals. When one screamed, he was burning another, that was how he did it. That was how these people came to know who Axel Feuer was the One from Flames.

Many miles away a storm was happening, its occurrence, for some, marked the sixteenth of February, the birthday of Roxas Blitz. On every of his four birthday' s there was a storm with an increased amount of lightning which scared Sora, Roxas's older brother by one year. Roxas on the other hand loved it. This morning, at exactly 12:07 the storm started and Roxas was on the roof to see it start. He saw it in the distance and he loved it, the bright light was welcoming. The sound of it's Brother Thunder made him smile, it was an awkward singing duo but he loved it, tomorrow he would be depressed missing his Storm.

Because of his vantage point Roxas saw them before they came, but they were unable to see him. He sensed danger in these men like people sense the coming storm in the air, sensing danger was just another perk that he had. He slipped down into the window he had came up from to warn his family but was to late, these men in black robes had murdered his family, all but Sora who Roxas could see hiding behind the counter but he sat in a little nook where the men could not see him unless they were thorough, which they were.

One man reached for Sora but the light-bulb above his head came crashing down and broke on his head, impaling him with glass shards. Sora took the opportunity to run, but another man, with blue hair grabbed Sora and wasted no time in silting his throat open. Roxas never saw his family murdered but his brother, that was something he saw and something he would see every time he closed his eyes from then on. His body began to glow yellow and all the mechanical devices in his house and the two neighboring houses malfunctioned and began to smoke.

"MURDERER!" he cried. His body began to cackle and glow harder with every second. He felt like he was going to exploded. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Roxas screamed and a bolt of lightning crashed through his house and struck each and every intruder, zapping them with well over one billion volts of electricity(wiki-answers calls that the average amount in one lightning bolt).

After that he slumped to the ground next to his dead brother, crying his eyes out for his brother who would never get to even feel a tear again. After Roxas was done crying he fell asleep next to Sora's dead body.

Later when the news of two strange incidents in the vicinity of where the lackeys had been dispatched the leader of this Organization knew that the One from Flames and the Child Of Storm had been discovered. Now he was fueled to find them and gain there power, but first he would wait, make them meet and feel safe, then after a few years of quiet he would strike when they were unaware.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:Ten years later

btw:Roxas is now Fourteen and Axel is now Seventeen

Twilight town was a name that brought much controversy to its people, some said that they where just a town the others said that they where now a city and should change it's name. The passerby's caught in the debate gave small arguments or things that could still pass as meager input.

One read head caught in the debate gave a sharp reply that really cause the other man to fall back. "Dude, it's a freakin' name, just as important as if it's an orange or an apple." No body asked Axel after that. Except for one person, whom literally ran in to him.

The boys force was enough to send each other toppling over. They landed with the younger boy on top and there lips pressed together. The boy was up in a flash and spitting on the ground to clear his mouth. Axel shook his head. "Hay, if it's worth anything I thought you were a good kisser, but next time if you want to kiss me I want it to be in some fancy restaurant." He told the boy with a smirk.

The kid shook his head but was laughing and smiling. "Wow, for a second I thought you were serious..." He told him trailing off because he didn't know the redheads name.

"The name's Axel" The boy shook his head understanding. "Do I get to know yours or are you going to be the boy who visits me up in my room every night?" He asked playing on the little scene that happened. It took the boy a moment to realize he was joking.

"Oh, your joking...My name is Roxas Blitz. Do you have a last name or is it just Axel." He asked him.  
"Yeah, I got a last name, it's Feuer. Axel Feuer." He told him. "Got it memorized Roxi?" He asked him. Roxas took on a blush. _Wow, Roxas is cute like that._ Axel thought._ I have to make him blush more often._

"You must not have heard me Axel, I said my name is Roxas, not Roxi." He told him, a bit uncomfortable, accenting the XAS in his name.

"Oh, I heard you...Roxi." He told Roxas and that made Roxas take on a blush but he had aggravation

sketched onto his face. Ax smirked, he really liked the face that Roxas had on.

Axel thought about it and he wanted to like this boy, but he knew that he had to find the ones that hired his parents killers, he knew that this was no random act of violence, this was something bigger. This was the evil that he felt like burning.

Roxas looked down at Axel, who hadn't got up from the ground, he was propped up on his elbows talking. "Maybe you should be called Asshole not Axel." Roxas told him but Axel knew that he was lying because he still had contact with his power.

Roxas stuck out his hand for Axel to take. Roxas kind of wanted to touch the other boys hand, even if it was gloved. He thought the boy was funny and cute, even if he was calling him Roxi. Axel and him made idle conversation, Roxas still had his hand out but Axel was still on the ground. "Hay Axel, you gonna stay there like that all day or are you gonna get up?" he asked him.

Axel muttered something about liking what he saw but he picked himself up and placed a kiss on Roxas's mouth. Axel held on a second and felt Roxas kiss back, if only a little bit. Axel whispered into his ear. "If you want to meet up later go to the clock tower at noon time, tomorrow." With that Axel whipped around and walked the way he had come. He left 'Roxi' standing there, putting the hand he had used to pick up Axel with, to his mouth.

In a daze Roxas went on with his day, hoping to see Axel but knowing the only way to was to go to the clock tower at twelve tomorrow. Roxas knew he was going to go but he really wanted to know if Axel had powers. When they kissed he felt a fire on Axels lips and now his lips felt warm, like a deluded fire.

Axel walked away wondering about Roxas. When there lips touched he felt dazed like when you are in a storm but now they felt like you stuck a battery to your tongue. He wondered if Roxas had powers but he prayed that he didn't find out the same way that Axel did. He hoped Roxas had a family to talk to about the boy he had just met. The fact that Roxas may be talking about him made him happy. And then he realized that he wanted Roxas happy, he really wanted that, he hoped Roxas would come to the clock tower tomorrow. _Maybe I can make Roxi happy_. He thought to himself.

Next Day:11:50

Roxas ran for all he was worth but at the rate he was running he would be, at the least, half an hour late to the clock tower. He had just woken up and hurried up fast, skipping breakfast. As he ran he felt the power he had cackle and he got an idea. In a book he read he learned that in the air there are particles of electricity and that lightning was a form of electricity. Roxas stopped running for a second and focused his power, tapped into the storm that was within in him. If any one saw him then they would be amazed. He was covered in a yellow glow and his eyes were completely yellow. And as Roxas focused his body fell away into particles of electricity and flew into the air towards the clock tower.

Axel was peering down at the street below looking for Roxas. And then he saw him. He just magically was there. Minutes later Roxas was sitting next to him, licking a sea salt Popsicle that Axel had given him. "So Roxas, what's your deal? What


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as before I own nothing

The two boys were quiet and there ice cream gone. They _**both**_ had there families killed, on the same day(Roxas's Birthday) by people who were dressed in black cloaks. Coincidence? No way in Hell!So now what to do? They decided to do all they could to fully avenge there parents. But for now? Now they had to embrace each other.

"Axel?" Roxas turned to the red head with the black tear markings under his eyes.

"Yeah Roxi?" He asked him. 

"I'm cold."Roxas said getting up. Axel grabbed him and pulled him back down on to his lap.

"We can stay like this Roxi, together." Axel told him snuggling close to him.

Roxas smirked slightly but pulled away. "Axel" he said shaking his head "we can't stay here all night, it's getting cold. But we could just go to your room." Roxas told him. Axel jumped up to his feet and put one of his arms around the smaller boy and they walked down the stairs of the tower and a few minutes after they began their journey to Axels hotel room they were surrounded by familiar looking people dressed in black cloaks.

Roxas began to tremble with rage but one of the Black Cloaks took it as a sign of fear and sprung. He was greeted with a mini sword of lightning to the face. Axel summoned his chakrams and took out the two closest people, sending them sprawling into a building. Axel summoned the flame and it surrounded him and the chakrams. Roxas was enveloped in a yellow light and a cage of pure lightning. Now that they knew what to do, Roxas and Axel took there time. Painful kicks, punches, and slashes were delivered with Roxas only getting slashed with a kunai once in the arm. Lightning instinctively cracked down on the other kunai that came at him. More lightning cracked down on the thrower, a girl with blond hair.

Axel was having fun with this. These people might have been partners with those who killed his parents but he was not wasting his time. He threw out the chakrams, that where surrounded by flames and they sliced some of the people in half and set a flame the others. The people just kept coming though and it was taking a toll on the boys. "Roxas, let's finish this!" Axel shouted and the blond nodded his head.

Axel mustered up his remaining energy and so did Roxas. At the same time Fire and Lightning wrapped around each other. But it caused an unexpected effect. A glowing sword was put in each boys hands. The sword controlled them and was slashing out. Soon the road was red with blood. The boys were tired and Roxas did not have enough energy to transport them to Axels room, but they did manage to get there.

They stripped down from there sweaty clothes and took a shower together. After that they got dressed in pajamas that Axel provided. Roxas looked very comical in them. They were a good seven inches too long. His hands kept getting stuck in the arm sleeves and he kept tripping as he walked towards Axels bed. His pants kept slipping down, much to Axels amusement. Axel had to tie a string around Roxas's waist brushing his hand against the boy's private sending pleasure shivers up both boys.

When they got into bed they embraced each other and kissed passionately. They toyed with each other and kissed and hugged. But there was no love making, Roxas was not ready. They ended up with Roxas curled in the lap of Axel, who in turn wrapped himself around the younger boy protectively.

Roxas woke up on the roof of his old house, he knew it was a dream but could not wake up. He crawled back into his house. He saw Sora, in the same position as when it really happened. He was found by the same man the first time and the light-bulb hit him in the head, killing him again. Sora ran away but was killed again. Everything was the same except that Roxas had no powers. He could not help Sora. When he woke up, he was depressed, not scared because it happened every night. Every time he closed his eyes. Roxas's pants had fallen off but he did not care.

He got out of the bed, with out Axel waking up. He walked into the kitchen and searched for a big enough knife. After that he walked into the bathroom and put a towel under his wrists. But only after he wrote an apology to Axel. He signed it with an 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry'. He picked up the knife. He hadn't even really began and he was crying. He was so close. All he felt was a small nick, like a needle, and blood flowed. Instantly his vision got blurry and colors dimmed.

Axel woke to the smell of blood. He saw the bathroom light open and ran in. He saw Roxas on the floor blood flowing down his wrists. "Roxas!" he cried getting a small smile from his lover. Axel ripped off his shirt sleeves and used them as a tourniquet for Roxas's arms. He uses the rest of his shrit to wrap around Roxas's wrist and stop the blood from pouring out.

Axel looked down at Roxas sadly. "Roxi, your not dying on me, you can't do that to me." Axel told him. He wrapped his arms around Roxas and lifted him up. He taped into his power of flame and used it to transport himself to the local doctor. He was there in seconds. Axel bolted into the emergency room screaming. "I need a doctor! Help! Help!" Axel called it again and again until a nurse with a gurney lifted Roxas up and strapped an IV into him. She rushed him to a room where doctors began working on saving his life. Axel was left on his knees in the waiting room until later, about an hour, when a nurse allowed him in.

"What's his name?" A doctor asked.

"Roxas Blitz." Axel replied.

"Age? Relation to you? Any family?" he kept on questioning.

"14, none, but we are dating and his family is dead." This got a surprised look from the doctor.

"What? Ya got something against gays?" Axel shouted to him, getting up in his face.

"No, no. I did not take you to be gay is all." The doctor stammered out. He walked to a corner and scribbled these notes down.

Hours later Roxas woke up and was embraced and kissed by Axel. But then Axel got serious. "How could you Roxas? Why would you try and kill yourself? Why would you leave me?" He asked him. Roxas didn't answer instead he cried. He cried for a long time, crying for all the terrible deeds that where done in his life and Axel's. Axel wrapped his arms around the younger boy whispering words of comfort.

After minutes of Roxas crying and Axel kissing him Roxas spoke. "I'm sorry Axel, it's just...it's just..every time, every FREAKIN time I closed my eyes I saw Sora get killed, murdered. I fell asleep next to my dead brother, I fell asleep in my brothers BLOOD! God, Axel it's scares me, it scares me so much. I wanted it to go away Axel, I just wanted it to go away. I thought if I went away then so would it. But you know what? When I was drifting off, I saw it. I saw it again." Roxas told him. After he was burying his face in Axels chest, warm and strong. Axel rubbed his back and placed a kiss on the boy's blond locks.

Minutes later another doctor walked in, dismissing the first one. "Hello Mr. Blitz and Mr..."The doctor attempted a greeting, but failed sadly. Axel shook his head at the poor attempt.

"My name is Axel Feuer. Got it memorized?" Axel told the doctor gruffly. The doctor nodded his head and wrote it down on his clipboard.

"Well Mr. Feuer are you his guardian or step-parent?" the doctor asked him ready to write his answer down.

"Well, actually, I'm gay and we just started going out, but I am three years older then him." Axel told him and the doctor made a note of it.

"So, do you think that Roxas should be inducted into the Mental Ward? Or therapy?" The doctor asked reaching his hands into a bag, that Axel hadn't noticed he had, and pulled out consent forms. Axel had a confused look on his face. "We need your consent, he will make an unreasonable decision in his condition. To benefit him he should take part in at least one of these." The doctor explained.

"Well, actually we are in sort of a rush to do something and I think I can give him the therapy he needs. And with skin cream and with some Scar Solution we'll be okay. So now all I need is a discharge paper and maybe a prescription or two and we will be off and on our merry way. " Axel told him.

The doctor look astounded. "We can not do that. He has to be omitted to one of these or else there will be permanent damage. " The doctor said, trying to explain this to Axel.

Axel got a bit defensive and shushed Roxas when he tried to speak for himself.[He had dosed of when he was crying in Axels shoulders]. "Doc, I don't care what you say, we are getting out one way or another. Do you really thing doping him up or sitting him on a couch with some shrink who only knows him for the hour he pays for will help. He saw his brother get killed when he was FOUR! He was FRIGGEN FOUR YEARS OLD!" Axel screamed at the doctor.

Axel, in his slightly enraged state, ripped out the IV and picked up Roxas, bridle style and walked off, out of the hospital with the doctors and security chasing them. "Like Hell!" Axel called to them and seemingly disappeared. In fact he used the molecules of heat.

In a black room, far away a man was brooding. He had found the two boys, now lovers( which he would have to use to his advantage) and sent some goons to try and capture them but not one came back. So that meant the boys had strength. He would have to have more. Time for them to meet a friend. He snapped his fingers and a man with pink hair walked in the room.

"Befriend these two, or at least one. Either make them want to come here or kidnapp the smaller one. I need the Ones of Legend." He told the man and with another snap of his fingers the man disappeared.

The legend played within his head:

The one that is bright with yellow light

The one that burns hot of fire

combined there is an unstoppable force

unless there is an interferer

He had to be the interferer. If he could harness there powers then he would convert it so he could have the unstoppable force for himself. He would rule all with it.


End file.
